


15 Years

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	15 Years

Sitting at your desk, you sighed, tapping the end of your pen against the pad of paper. The tip had stopped moving over it, your mind wandering for the last few minutes. Your husband was in prison, and wouldn’t be out for another ten years, after serving five already. You wanted to get this letter out to him that day, and the mail would be picked up in just an hour.

While you were only able to get out to see him twice a month, you wrote to him a couple times a week. You never wanted him to feel like you were giving up on him. You never wanted him to be out of the loop when it came to your family. Your eyes traveled to the picture on your desk, a small smile forming as you leaned forward, your fingertips brushing over the figures in it. It was taken at your son’s fifth birthday party. Jared was crouched, an arm around your then five year old son, and then two year old daughter. Each of them had a huge grin on their face.

Just a month later, Jared was arrested, and your lives changed forever.

Sighing, you went back to writing, pouring your love to Jared in your letter.

* * *

Lying back on his bunk, he was rereading some of your old letters over when the guard came to his cell door. “Mail time, Padalecki.” He said simply, setting the very small stack in the opening. Jared didn’t have to be told twice, getting up quickly and grabbing the stack. “Wife sure does love you.” He said, no hint of disgust in his voice.

With a grin, Jared nodded. “I got lucky.” He said simply. “Very lucky.”

Without a word, the guard walked off, delivering mail to a few others in their cells. Moving to his bunk, he sat on the side and set everything next to his leg. Everything except your newest letter. His hair hung as curtains by his face as he eagerly, and carefully, opened the envelope. The first thing he saw was his kids’ school pictures, making his hazel eyes tear up. Letting out a deep breath, he rubbed his thumb over them for a moment. They had gotten so big since the last time he was able to hug them, and it would be a long time before he got the chance again.

The next thing he saw was a letter from his son, Roman.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Knowing that his son was being picked on killed him. And by the time he got out, his son would have graduated, and his daughter would be either just about to, or just having graduated. He hoped like hell that he got to see one of his graduate. And not on a home video.

Jared ran his hand through his hair, he smiled sadly at the drawing that Lucy sent along. It was a simple drawing, but very colorful. It was nice to have a pop of color in his grey, boring, and undecorated cell.

Finally, he came to your letter. Your handwriting giving him almost as much comfort as you holding him. The fact that you didn’t serve him with divorce papers like some of the wives of men in here meant a great deal to him, and he never stopped telling you that.

He shifted to get more comfortable, eager to read your update on how things were. When he went to bed that night, he’d likely dream of what you’d written, waking up with an ache in his chest. It was bittersweet, but he wouldn’t have it any other way while in here.

* * *

Lucy held your hand, her hair over her shoulder in braided pigtails, Roman on your other side, hair trimmed neatly. Both were excited to see Jared, even through a couple inches of glass. “I hope Daddy likes my new dress!” She grinned up at you.

You smiled down at her. “He’ll love it.” You gave her hand a small squeeze as you walked up to the front doors.

* * *

Jared was led into the room that was lined with panes of glass, chairs, and phones. Spotting his family, he grinned, his face lighting up as he sat down, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear as you did the same. “There’s my gorgeous wife.” He greeted you, starting your visiting routine.


End file.
